


情人節？(表達心意的節日)

by Yufon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon
Summary: 動物餅乾們讓風箭手試圖表達自己的心意。(雖然他們都搞錯了情人節的含義)
Kudos: 3





	情人節？(表達心意的節日)

  


「風箭手風箭手！」

「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

「我們有東西要給你！」

風箭手甫一落地，動物餅乾就歡快地朝他撲了過來。

風箭手躺在草地上任由動物餅乾在他身上蹦蹦跳跳，聽著他們吱吱喳喳混雜在一起的話語，想搞清楚他們到底在說什麼，但聽了半天還是無法理解。

「什麼日子？」最後他只好無奈地問。

「情人節啊情人節！」小熊貓一臉不可置信。

「你怎麼會不知道？」小狐震驚地看著他。

「所以我們要送你禮物！」小獅高興地宣布。

說完，動物餅乾拿出準備好的東西推到風箭手面前——一堆楓糖果凍、一罐砂糖和一束根莖被啃得有點爛的果凍花。

「禮物？」他一頭霧水地看著這些東西，都是甜品森林的產物。

動物餅乾竊竊私語了一下，最後推出小狐作為代表發言：「沒錯！情人節就是表達心意的節日，我們要表達對你的感謝所以要送你禮物～因為風箭手是森林的守護者，雖然有我們幫忙但是保護那麼大的森林還是很辛苦～所以……」

「謝謝風箭手～！」三隻小餅乾合聲，還在他身上滾成一堆。

風箭手感到心裡暖暖的，忍不住笑了起來：「謝謝。」起身收下他們的心意。

動物餅乾看著他接受禮物開心地歡呼，然後用期待的眼神看著他。

「我們呢？我們平常也很努力幫忙保護森林～風箭手有沒有想要向我們表達什麼？」小獅不客氣地開口。

原來在這等著他。

但是看著動物餅乾閃閃發亮的眼神，風箭手不忍心破壞他們的期待，只好開口問：「你們想要什麼？」

耶嘿！動物餅乾再次開心地歡呼，然後開始互相討論，不過這次似乎因為沒有共識而吵了起來。

「風精靈果凍！」

「不不，羽毛果凍比較好！」

「我想要啃披風欸？」

「不可以！」「太浪費了！」

「嗚…」被小狐和小熊貓聯合凶了的小獅委屈地轉頭就向風箭手撒嬌：「吶吶！風箭手～不可以啃你的披風嗎？」他站起來用前爪搭著風箭手的腿，水汪汪的大眼睛看著風箭手，努力展現自己最可愛的模樣。

「你不是平常就在啃了嗎……」風箭手無奈地回答，忍不住伸手撫摸小獅。

小獅蹭蹭風箭手溫暖的大手，為自己辯解：「因為甜甜的很好吃嘛～我只有啃幾口沒有真的吃掉～」

以你的力量也吃不下去，像小貓撒嬌一樣的力道連齒痕都留不下，風箭手一邊想著一邊抱起小獅揉捏他柔軟的甜甜圈，等待另外兩隻討論好想要什麼。  
  
結果居然打起來了。

「不要打架！」看著同伴打起來，小獅也大喊著跳入了混戰。

最後還是風箭手出面阻止了三隻餅乾的混戰，他一手提著小熊貓一手拉著小狐，小獅則趁著混亂偷偷地啃起了他的披風。

「冷靜一點，你們到底想要什麼？再吵下去都別要了。」風箭手覺得現在的自己比起守護者更像褓母……

「是小狐啦！明明風精靈果凍比較好吃！而且吃了會飛得更好的！」小熊貓氣沖沖地抱怨。

「風之羽毛果凍更好吃吧…我和小獅又不會飛…」小狐也悶悶不樂地地反駁。

「我說……不能兩個都要就好嗎？」小獅停下了啃披風的動作歪著頭建議。

「都、都要的話太多了吧！」

「對、對啊，我們不能那麼貪心……」

雖然小熊貓和小狐這麼說著，卻忍不住用期望的眼神看向風箭手，閃閃發光的眼睛讓他難以拒絕。

「唉……看在你們平時也努力地保護了森林的份上，就這一次。」語畢，風箭手拿下背著的弓。

他舉弓向上空射出第一箭，接著迅速拉滿弓弦射出速度更快力量更強的箭，當第二箭命中第一箭的瞬間，相撞的力量讓光箭像煙火一樣在空中炸開綻放，風精靈果凍和風之羽毛果凍像雨滴般灑落下來。

看著這壯觀的景象，動物餅乾興奮得開始到處蹦跳，繞著風箭手歡呼，大肆慶祝夠了才開始收集落下的果凍。

「好好吃！」

「好多～」

「風箭手最棒了！」

風箭手看著三隻小餅乾開心的模樣，不由得露出了微笑，覺得情人節似乎是個不錯的節日，表達心意嗎……

風箭手思考著關於表達心意的事情，最後他終於下定決心：「我先走了，你們別亂跑到危險的地方。」

「好～」三隻小餅乾齊聲回應後又回頭忙著撿果凍了。

……

離開動物餅乾，風箭手仔細巡了一圈甜品森林確認沒有異狀後，捲起風帶著森林香甜的氣味回到了古樹遺跡地，古樹曾經說過他最喜歡甜品森林的香氣，風箭手希望能讓他呼吸到這股香氣，儘管他仍處於深深的沉眠之中。

來到了千年古樹深紮樹根的地方，風箭手讓風帶來的香氣充滿這塊區域，自己落在古樹巨大的本體前，將額頭靠在古樹的樹幹上，心裡默默地傳達感謝。

「……你眷顧的餅乾過得都很好，吉拿棒一族都清醒了，希望你也早日醒來。」深深地吐了一口氣後，風箭手轉身離開，沒注意到樹梢似乎像在回應他一般輕微地晃了一下。

風箭手想著，接下來是在他恢復的時候一直照顧他的吉拿棒一族。

……

怎麼突然起風了？吉拿棒看著萬里無雲的天空疑惑地想，接著就聞到了伴隨著風而來的芬芳氣味。

「好香～」

「真的！哪裡來的？」

聞到香味的吉拿棒一族忍不住讚嘆，開始好奇香味的來源。

「是傳說之風帶來的吧？」吉拿棒一族的老戰士猜測。

「一定是的。」吉拿棒笑著說:「他也知道他給我們添了多少麻煩！」

「對傳說的餅乾尊敬一點，那可是樹木大人身旁的風啊！」一旁的老族長開口教訓。

「我沒有不尊敬的意思……」吉拿棒嘀咕，趕緊轉移話題：「不過這股香氣真讓餅乾感到心曠神怡！」

「對啊！大家都開心起來了～」

「總之，傳說之風的好意我們就收下吧！」

風箭手看著吉拿棒一族沉浸在他帶來的香氣之中，覺得應該有傳達到自己的謝意了，於是他默默離開吉拿棒村莊前往下個地點。

……

藥草正忙著幫盆栽換土，忽然感到一陣風迎面吹來，還帶著甜美的香氣。

「風……？」是他嗎？藥草轉過身搜尋卻什麼也沒找到，只有微風輕輕搖晃著他種的植物。

「不曉得他怎麼樣了……」森林被黑暗籠罩之後他就再也去不了秘密花園了，他好想念那裡的植物和守護者。

一想到那座自己花了許多心思精心照顧的美麗花園會被黑暗摧毀藥草就感到心痛，還有那座森林的守護者，在森林被黑暗籠罩之後他還會沒事嗎？藥草不敢也不願深想。

失望地換完盆栽的土，照顧好植物後，藥草回到屋內卻發現桌上多出了一個葉子包裹。

藥草疑惑地拆開來看，是一包種子和一封短信:

『抱歉，森林已經沒事了，  
花園的植物都還活著，只是沒什麼精神……  
如果你還願意，森林一直都歡迎你。  
這是一種樹的種子，會開出黃色絨球的小花，希望你會喜歡。』

沒有署名，但藥草知道是誰，他笑著收好信和種子，打算明天再去為秘密花園增添新的成員。

……

「哈囉～森林還是這麼綠意盎然！」

「森林在歡迎你。」

風箭手想，他之後得再好好地感謝動物餅乾。

End.


End file.
